she was the one who got away
by JustForTheCookies
Summary: If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will. —Anonymous/ kind of Beck-centric. BORI


**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous**

**Hope you guys like it, though I'm not a Bori shipper (Bade 4L1F3!1!one! lol) I must say I'm starting to have mix feelings about it, I would never stop shipping Bade (they're too adorable, what can I say?) I think I might developed a not-hate kind of relationship with Bori**** (the same I have with Bat)**

**ANYWHO, please review in this one and my other fic 'cause baby this ain't no fairytale' I worked really hard on that especially with the format which was so tiring to make (you'll see why)**

* * *

><p><em>If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will.<strong><br>**_

**— Author Unknown**

* * *

><p>You love having her around, but you convince yourself that she makes everyone, Jade being the exception, feel that way and that's just the way she is. You just keep smiling at her, helping getting ideas for her locker, inviting her to sit with your friends at lunch— you just brush it off as it just being the way she's just so special.<p>

You are pretty sure there's something there that first time you kissed though, but then she goes ahead and ruins the perfect opportunity for you to be together, and suddenly you find yourself taking Jade back and telling her everything you've ever wanted to tell Tori.

She just aww's.

Then, it comes the time she got you fired from that Melinda Murray movie, not even a week passed and she had already gotten your job back. You just hugged her, never wanting to let go.

Flashfoward a few months, and you're in Sikowitz sleepover doing that method acting excersice, you break character on purpose just to let her win the very moment you woke up the next day— you would of done it sooner, but you just wanted to spend the night with her.

Junior year barely rolls in when Tori is already seeing that Ryder guy, who was just using her, and who you just wanted to hit so bad.

A few weeks passed, and Tori accepts to do that stupid stunt, and you fall for her, she makes jokes about it, but always ended up clarifying how it wasn't like you fell in love with her, but that you just did her stunt. She still doesn't get the way you already fell for her that first day in improv.

Senior year comes, and everything becomes Tori&André, and you just want to snap, but you can't. Because it has been Beck&Jade for longer, and you don't have any right to do anything anyway, but fake a smile and congratulate them.

Tori&André go back to Tori and André before Senior year ends, and before its time for Prome Beck&Jade kind of disentigrates too.

That's when it happens though, Prome. You both agreed it was just a drunken encounter, never to be repeated or talked about. But, that agreement feels too much like what happened with your first kiss, so the last day of school you just dragged her into the janitor's closet and you kiss her.

The next day, she left you a voice mail and told you she was offered a part in a new musical that'll open on Broadway in December, and she didn't knew what to do, she told you she loved and then asked you what to do. You were so upset you didn't called her back until a week later. Trina answered, she told you that Tori just left for New York before she hanged up on you. You knew you might have been able to catch her, but who were you to stop her from living her dream. There are still those lonely, dark nights, that come every now and then, in which you regret ever letting her go.

Everytime you go to New York to promote whatever project you're working in, you sometimes come across billboards that have her face on it and with her name in shining lights, you aren't surprised. It doesn't matter what happens in your life, you'd always remember Tori Vega as the one who got away.

What you don't know is that, to her, you will always be her biggest 'what if'.


End file.
